The disclosed invention is directed generally to hybrid multilayer circuit structures, and is directed more particularly to hybrid multilayer circuit structures having stripline shielding structures for shielding striplines embedded therein.
Hybrid multilayer circuit structures, also known as hybrid microcircuits, implement the interconnection and packaging of discrete circuit devices, and generally include a unitized multilayer circuit structure formed from a plurality of integrally fused insulating layers (e.g., ceramic layers) having conductor traces disposed therebetween. The discrete circuit devices (e.g., integrated circuits) are commonly mounted on the top insulating layer so as not to be covered by another insulating layer or on an insulating layer having die cutouts formed thereon to provide cavities for the discrete devices. Passive components such as capacitors and resistors can be formed on the same layer that supports the discrete devices, for example, by thick film processes, or they can be formed between the insulating layers, for example, also by thick film processes. Electrical interconnection of the conductors and components on the different layers is achieved with vias or holes appropriately located and formed in the insulating layers and filled with conductive via fill material, whereby the conductive material is in contact with predetermined conductive traces between the layers that extend over or under the vias.
Hybrid multilayer circuit structures are now being utilized for RF applications wherein stripline conductors are implemented in the multilayer structure, for example pursuant to screen printing.
A consideration with implementing stripline conductors in hybrid multilayer circuit structures is shielding.